Always there for you
by Sherlocked02BBC
Summary: Reid had a nightmare in the jet and the team, especially Morgan, comforts him. No slash only friendship. Sorry if there are errors, I'm french.


**Hi everyone this is some time I want posted a fanfic on the nightmares of Reid, so here. With a little more about his relationship with Morgan. I hope that you will love and feel free to leave comments. Sorry if there are errors, I'm french. The name of the french version is "Toujours là pour toi".**

* * *

The team was on the jet back from Miami, mutilated bodies were discovered in the wine cellar of a restaurant. The case was well done because the suspect was arrested and his last three victims had been saved before it killed him. Hotch and Rossi was spirited finish filling some papers, Morgan listened to music, JJ and Emily were talking girl stuff with Garcia in video, and Spencer slept. Since the beginning of the case he had not close the eye. For some time he had horrible nightmares and they did not want as is known . Sure Morgan had noticed that Reid did not sleep the night since they shared the same room, but Spencer always found an excuse and Derek pretended to believe. He said he would talk to her when the case would be finished, but once they were in the back jet Spencer had thrown himself on the couch and fell asleep. All of a sudden Reid began to fidget and mumble incomprehensible things, then his face flashed fear. The first to realize it was Morgan who was sitting right in front of him, and ran to the seat of Spencer, which caused the eyes of the other profilers in his direction.

"-Morgan, what happens?" Hotch asked.

"-Reid has a nightmare." Morgan replied while shaking Reid. "Go pretty boy, wake up." He shook the strongest.

"-Ahhhhhhhhh" Reid sat up suddenly in his seat hyperventilating. Everybody ran towards him.

"-Spence, Spence calm down. You're safe." JJ said, rubbing her back. She used with Henry.

"'No ... no ... he ... he ... is ..." Spencer said terrified.

"-Reid There is nobody except us, Rossi, Hotch, JJ, Prentiss and Garcia on the screen, and we are in the jet." said Morgan increasingly worried about his best friend. Reid closed his eyes, he was too scared, and he began to have a panic attack.

"-Reid you focus on my breathing, you're having a panic attack." Hotch said. But Reid did not hear him, he was in the jet, but not in the true, in that of his nightmare. He saw the whole team around him, but other people were there. He panicked more.

"-Spencer, calm down, it's not real, you're safe." Emily says, she too was very concerned.

"... -He will ... kill ... us... he ... will ... kill ... us ..." Spencer repeated.

"-Reid, All is well, there is no one else besides the team here, nobody is going to kill us, I swear. Open your eyes and see." said Rossi, who had never saw the child like that. Spencer opens eyes hesitantly.

"-It is well Reid, now you concentrating on my breathing." Hotch said. "Inspire and expire, breathes in and out." Spencer calmed down gradually. "It's good Reid" When Spencer returned to normal, he felt a little embarrassed, no one had ever comforted after a nightmare, and there were 5 around it, if it is not counted Garcia who was spirited cry behind the screen.

"I ... I'm sorry ..." he said softly.

"-Do not the be we all make nightmares, it's normal." said Rossi.

"-Now you tell us what made you so scared." Morgan said.

"-ag ... agreed..." Spencer said hesitantly.

"Do not worry and take it easy, and if you prefer you can tell us later that one of us." Hotch said.

"-No, it's good, I'll do it now." Reid said. "We're all in the jet, as now, but there are also ... other people ..."

"-Spence calm down, they are not real" JJ said softly.

"Yes JJ, they are real. It is the most horrible murderers which we had to do"

"-What Do you mean?" asked Emily.

"-In my nightmares I see Franck, Foyet, Doyle, Tobias ... I also see the victims could have been saved if we would have been faster, more competent." Spencer replied that felt guilty for the death of the victims they could have saved, he could have saved.

"-Reid, listen to me, it's not your fault if they died or ours, we did not kill, It is crazy as we have just arrested a few hours ago that their taken the life. "Morgan said.

"-I know, but in my nightmares I see you all in danger and I can not save you or I see Gideon during the investigation of Sarah and after, and I can do nothing to help him. Or else I see Tobias who hands me a bottle of Dilaudid and syringe, and I accept it and I plant in the arm. "Reid replied who felt his eyes moist. He could not crack now, not in front of the team, but he felt so weak, and the tears fell.

"-Reid, listen to me, you could not helped Gideon, he did not want our help. And for the drugs, Tobias has given thee Dilaudid on several occasions, it was impossible that you will not become addicted, and the only thing you must remember is that you fought and it's been years since you no longer touch. "Morgan said. He hated when his friend felt guilty for stuff that was not all his fault.

"'But I thought about it last year when we thought you were dead." Reid turned to Emily. "I am weak". The team remembered all when, in a police station,Reid had shouted JJ because she hid the truth about Emily.

"-You can leave us alone?" Morgan asked.

"-Ok." Hotch said. Everyone back in its place.

"-Reid, I want you to stop to feel weak, you're the strongest person I know, and I think the team thinks the same as me. You have topped more stuff than most people your age and more than enough to fill a life, you are not weak. "Morgan said, thinking of all that Reid had lived since he was young. His mother was schizophrenic, he had been humiliated by the students greater than him of his school, and he had to fend for himself even when he was sick. And when he joined the FBI he had been kidnapped, tortured, poisoned, he had been shot, he had headaches. And he lives every day with the fear of becoming like her mother.

"-thank Morgan for always being there for me."

" -Always Reid, always."

* * *

 **And here it's finish, I hope you liked it and you can leave a comment if you want. And do not forget the friendship is the most important thing in life. A friend will always be there for you, whatever happens. Always.**


End file.
